victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mrs.leohoward
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Victorious User Relationships Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Yo Hey, you. I wonna b a admin bc I is awesome and goods at eddieting. If u don't make me admin, I troll you. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGz! Reallys? Yays! I is admins now! Woo. (Oh my god.. I'm killing myself talking like this. I'm a horrible troll.) Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGz. I is like dyingz inside me soul right know. Lyke, srzly. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, it sayz I is an admin, so I'm guessing I is. (I'm dying inside right now...) Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Because I hate trolling people! Like, talking like that up there just hurts me. I'm such an English nerd. Haha. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Duh we can. lol. Um... Idk what.. I'll get on later tomorrow because it's 10:00 pm for me right now, and I have to go to school and everything tomorrow. Ugh. So.. Yeah.. I'll make a few more edits and then leave. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo :D Yay for this wiki! :D This is silly of me to ask but can I be an admin? xD It's okay if no. cuz unlike somebody *Coughcough* I will not troll you because I am a nice person! :P ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol I would, but idk what pages to create! Can I make one with you? What should we call it? :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGEE We so need a graphic. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) What does RE even stand for LOL? I just use it. I would love that but not everyone likes her, but we can make one tomorrow maybe :D Also, YES IT IS! [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OH, you mean on our page? LOL, I was talking about in place of the "Victorious User Relationship Wiki" at the top of the page. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 02:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't see the picture. (Google is acting crappy, has been for months) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 02:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Our page Yay. What do we name it? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL Sounds like we're cowards xD umm how bout Mrs.Cchoward? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL sure but 71 is kinda vague. Mrs.LeoCc? idk.♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL Sure. And yes, I saw :D Cool ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awww, I know, I'm sorry :( ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea :( Maybe he just stopped going on and never came back. That's what happened to me with some websites. But wiki is different! :( ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the case. I have no idea. I'm sure he woulda told you. Maybe his parents found out and suspended his internet rights? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hello founder of the wiki haha :D Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 09:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm indifferent to that phrase. AND I LOVE LLAMAS! My friends and I have this inside joke about llamas. No one understands us. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 00:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YESH!!! DO IT!! lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 00:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Aww. Maybe. But for this long? D: Oh and btw, it's okay I don't really want to be admin anymore. I'd just like to help edits and stuff and have you enabled chat? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 00:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) To enable chat, go to your admin bar at the bottom of this page and then click 'Wiki Features' and you can enable chat! :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) No prob! :D Aw ikr. Me too! And can I be a chat mod or something? I don't need to be an admin. Thanks for offering though <3 ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it later :D [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) WE HAS A USERBOX! lol. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Pshaww. I know. lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks ;) Hey founder! Tis an honor to be friends with you :D♥♥Cc71(talk to me!) 04:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL yeah was being cheesy on purpose ;P ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 04:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha ;) So what's up? ♥♥Cc71(talk to me!) 05:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :))) <3 StraightACarlaay 22:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Emily Hey. Awesome Wiki by the way :)> But just wondering... is there a pairing page between you and Nirenberge yet? Love you guys' friendship :)> HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 22:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey, LADAAY! Yola! ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 00:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) (Gasp) EXCUSE ME?!?!?! ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 00:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, but they are... ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 00:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it rocks :D StraightACarlaay 01:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) AWSOME!!! Hahahaha LH this place is so amazing and cute hahahaha ;) Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 03:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friday ROFL. No. Just no ;P but anyway, TGIF :DD Happy Fridayy! ♥ 05:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I so forgot. I'll do it soon. D: [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 19:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure :D [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 19:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) And yes, I like the picture. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 20:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey MLH, I was just wondering if I could possibly be an admin, or how I can become one. Please?? - [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| '''JK - I love you all <3'] 22:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh :D - Thank you so much :D *squishes in massive bear hug* I promise I will only use this for the powers of good. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah - I hate talking all professional on talk pages - I was like - how do I ask for administratorship :P That's a word. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:xD lol, Thanks! So... since you're a bureo, do you know what a Favicon is? HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 00:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's this: I want one so bad for this Wiki and Victorious, but sadly, I'm not a beuro :(> HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 00:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's that logo at the corner of the tab. For example, in the Glee Wiki, they have a loser sign because that's what represents Glee. Click here to make it. Dunno if it works tho... HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 00:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Friends ~ You seem pretty easy going - and friendly :P Well I hope you're friendly cuz Im'ma gonna hug you again ~ [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Wanna make a pairing page? [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) KK, I have Minihoward or Mrs.Peanut as names. You can choose though. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MiniHoward ~ [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 01:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Aren't I creative? lol. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No. I was being SUPER serious. You didn't think that was creative? *goes and cries in corner* ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU JERK!! GO DIE IN A HOLE AND THEN NEVER MESSAGE ME AGAIN!!! Holy cow. Deja vu. ;] First Carlaay, then Liz, now you...wow. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't deserve to be called mrs.leohoward cuz leo howard is too good for you. I love Lizoward! It's cute. Haha, Liz and I just had a fake fight. Not a real one, just with strikes and caps. ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) APPLESAUCE IS BETTER THAN YOU. AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE APPLESAUCE. Yeah.... ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) JUST KEEP ON MAKING OUT WITH YOUR PILLOWS. I LOVE LEOBERGE. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE JUST A ROBERT PATTINSON!!!! ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL YOU'RE JUST A CODY SIMPSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I BEAT YOU!!!!!!!!!! Can you go on chat? ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) FINE THEN. I'LL GO TO EXTREMES. YOU'RE JUST A MEMBER OF LMFAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! NEVER MIND. Chat's being wonky to me. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OH. I DIIIIIIIIDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHA, LOSER!!!! Maybe it'll work now...I don't think so though. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE WRONG. I'M SECRETLY A BOY AND LOVE MEGAN FOX. It didn't. :( ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) My cat is being really weird. She's rubbing her head all over the computer screen. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE DREAMS ''ABOUT YOU. kk. sad right? ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, she's VERY silly. She's a siamese. Here's a pic that kind of looks like her- it's a siamese cat, so you'll know what they look like!! :] SIAMESE CATS FOREVER AND EVER. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) AT LEAST I DON'T GO RUNNING AROUND ASKING RANDOM PEOPLE HOW TO MAKE MY PROFILE PAGE PRETTIER!!! My cat's adorable. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL LOOK AT WHAT I PUT ON YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aww. You need a pet. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) DID YOU SEE WHAT I WROTE? STOP DOING THAT. IT'S UNHEALTHY. Pets are very cute. you want a cat. not a dog. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) PERV!!! I TOOK IT OFF!!! CATS. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL LOOK WHAT I SAID. HAHA. Cats. absolutely. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Suuup? xD Hey Leo... Neo? Peo? Yeah, whatever. Just note that you're the second person to call me Seggy Weggy! And nothing much is up, except that my holidays are over, which is terrible. What's up with you hun? Seggum 16:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles How do articles get voted here? HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 16:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know.. The talk page was workin' for me. I posted that on the Vent Blog for you and Emily, but I guess neither of you saw that. Anyways, I don't know the names of the colors as usual, but here's the codes ---> #8B008B and #C0C0C0 Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 18:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Really? *face-palm* Here Ya Go Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I gave you the link, hon. ANYWAYS, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE MOVIE RIGOLETTO???!!!! Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT WAS MY CHILDHOOD MOVIE.. WELL, ONE OF THEM... BUT, ANYWAYS, YOU SHOULD WATCH IT ONE DAY. IT'S ON VHS. YOU MIGHT FIND IT ON NETFLIX.. IDK, I DON'T HAVE NETFLIX. DID I SPELL NETFLIX RIGHT? BUT OMG!! IT'S LIKE A REMAKE OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST BUT DIFFERENT AND AWESOME AND WONDERFUL AND NOT A CARTOON AND NOT DISNEY. You should watch it one day. I especially love Porter, the cute boy with the speech impediment. He's adorable and nice and wonderful. <3 Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god. I love this movie. It's wonderful. <3 Anyways, make a few guesses. See if ya can. lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) What? I mean,.. what? It's Harrison Ford. He's my celeb crush and the guy in that GIF. OH MY GOD! PORTER! AND HIS SPEECH IMPEDIMENT! IT'S SO ADORABLE! *cryz* This movie makes me cry, MLH! IT MAKES ME CRY!! OH MY GOD! PORTER AND HIS OMG!ANGST WITH HIS DADDY? *cryz* YOU NEED TO SRZLY WATCH THIS MOVIE, MLH!! You must. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) What on earth do you mean by Sonja and Clifford? Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know.. Are they? lol. BUT OMG! PORTER!! <3 lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ding, you were WRONG! xD Ohh, hun, did ya think I live in December? The date's same everywhere :3. And nah, we have these Autumn holidays from school. Ohh, I saw it! Lemme look again! xD Seggum 19:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if they're crushing on each other or not! Why are you asking me? Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) lol. We were talking about who my celeb crush is. Haha. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeaaah, I know (NOW)... I guess I really DO learn something new every day. Still, it's Autumn here. So that means it's Spring where you live? Seggum 19:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Loving this. Btw is there a way to add the "create a page" button to the home page? :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 20:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Code? Idk. I'm too busy crying right now BECAUSE THIS MOVIE IS SO SAD YET HAPPY. Oh my god.. *cryz* Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 20:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha OUR seeecret ;) Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 20:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine :) how about you?? are you better already?? see that the chat is not working it keeps telling me "You are connected in other server this chat will close" Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 20:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah i wanted to connect!! It will come back you know don't be sad about you know and aaahhh i wanted to tell you a really funny thing that happened yesterday on the forest xD Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 20:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You just type whatever they heck you want right here. K? then < / sup> But no spaces. :D LINK! Here's a link to YouTube for you watch Rigoletto! LIKE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE BAD THINGS SHALL HAPPEN TO THEE. P.S. The quality on YouTube is better than the quality of my VHS tape... That I bought at WalMart 9 years ago... LINK LINK TO MOVIE! WATCH IT! CLICKY CLICKY Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 20:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) We were cleaning the trash and my friend Kim found a plastic spider and she scared me then i looked at the one i like and he is aracnofobic so i took the spider ran to where he was and screamed "OMG!! A SPIDER A SPIDER!!!" and he freaked out and his face was soooo priceless xD hahahahahaha. It will RETURN it loves you and "his 2nd (internet) home" ;) Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 20:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh.. the code.. lol. Whoops. I did give it to you, but it works. Anyways, it's < sup > and type whatever here bajfldjfkldjakejfkd < / sup > no spaces. WATCH IT! YOU'LL CRY IN THE END! Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 20:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hahahaha i know it made me laugh a lot, yeah and can't you just give up to it if it doesn't come back (that i think it will come back). ... I, Pharoah Liz of Ancient Egypt and Jedi Master of the Star Wars Universe, thanketh thee for thou's kindness. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|♥♥ There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I thank thee for bowing your presence down to me. It is honorable in my authority. Thou shalt not bow down to Queen Ciria so I shalt win the battle that she and I are fighting against one another? [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, thou shalt edit thy's part on The Odd Family page? [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Dearest Peasant, I ask-eth thou not to bow down to the Pharaoh Liz. If thy agree-eth, then thy shalt be placed in the highest court and thy shalt be on the winning side at the beginning of the war. --[[User: Ciria |'''♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) War Against Queen Ciria I, Pharoah Liz of Ancient Egypt and Jedi Master of the Star Wars Universe, ask thee to join me on my quest to defeat the Queen Ciria. I will allow thee to be my Second in Command in Ancient Egypt. Thou shalt also be my Guardian Jedi in the Star Wars Universe. It shalt be wonderful, defeating the awful Queen Ciria. Thou will also not needeth to bow down to me. If thou join me, Queen Ciria shalt bow to us. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria, promise fifty-thousand pounds of gold-eth for your loyalty to thou kingdom! Thou think-eth that it is time-eth that Pharaoh Liz's rule comes to an abrupt end-eth! [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥]](◘stars◘) 02:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Pharaoh Liz of Ancient Egypt and Jedi Master of the Star Wars Universe, shalt give thee many beautiful palaces in my many kingdoms. Thou shalt be one of the richest in my kingdoms. Thou shalt also be given five planets in my Star Wars Universe. Thou shalt be given Coruscant, the biggest, most popular planet in the galaxy.Thou shalt be rich and wonderful if thy joineth me. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I shalt make one more offer before I declare war against thee, Goddess Gareema. I shalt giveth thee every planet that falls from A - M. In case thou art wondering, here is a list of just the A planets. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_planets_A Just imagine thou's power in my Kingdom. If you join me, we can destroy Queen Ciria and split her kingdom between us. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria of the Realms, has taken note of thou threat. I will give-eth thou one last offer. Thou can rule-eth thy realms with me. The magic at thy disposal will be unlimited! What does thou say? [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Declaration of War I have read thou's declaration and have decided to go against war again thee also. My kingdoms shalt destroy thee. I am Pharaoh of Egypt, Jedi Master of the Galaxy, and Ruler of the Blue Hour Realms. I shalt destroy thee with my creatures of the Galaxy, my Powerful Armies of the Ancients, the Slithers of the Realms, and the Armies of the Galaxy. Thou shalt be destroyed, Goddess Gareema. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Dear Goddess Gareema, I have taken note of thou offer and have throughly decline. Thy shalt take over thy land and thy people shan't be shown mercy! Thy have made thou decision and thou must know-eth thy can't turn back. I, Queen Ciria of the Realms, will take you down. (evil laugh-eth) [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥]](◘stars◘) 02:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thy offer is tempting to my eyes, but I must think about it. If I do join thee, shalt we split both of our many kingdoms together when we win? Or not? I must learn more. And I have to go. My computer is about to die and I need to go to sleep. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 03:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria, laugh in the face of thy offer. Why should I give-eth up my realms? I declare-eth that thou shalt be defeated and thy heavens and below shalt be stripped from them and given to true power. A.K.A Queen Ciria. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥]](◘stars◘) 03:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I am appalled at the name thou hath given me! I hath never been called such a thing in my life. Thy fate is decided and thy shalt be demolished. I have warn-eth thou. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥]](◘stars◘) 03:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria, declares that we shalt finish our fight tomorrow. It is 10 p.m. here and my Grams is yelling at me. While I may be-eth the Queen, my Grams seems to have dominion over me. Therefore, thou proposes a truce until tomorrows eve, what does thou say-eth? [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥]](◘stars◘) 03:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I bid-eth thou a good night. Sleep peacefully while I plot-eth my next move against thou. Bye, bestie! <3 Always fun[[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥]](◘stars◘) 03:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we totes need a picture for LeoCc71 page! I see that thou hath been too busy Queen warring to say hi to me. but that's fine, I doth not need thee either ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 07:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Aww, geez, why do we always have to confuse eachother? Because now I'm confused too. Yeah, and I though I'm the ONLY one who gets confused so often. We're like the confusion sisters or something xD Wait, I wanted to write something... But I forgot. o.o Seggum 15:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The Alliance of Lizoward Agreement I have agreed to become an ally was thee. I was thinking and I realized, that, together, we can destroy Ciria. Together, we can create a strong Empire and rule the world. lol. The terms of our agreement is to share parts of our land with one another. I, Pharaoh Liz of Ancients, Jedi Master of the Universe, and Ruler of the Blue Hour, agrees to these terms. Does thou Goddess Gareema agree also? [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 20:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria, am shocked at this perfidious action! My creatures shalt have thy head. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥]](◘stars◘) 21:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) We must, but I cannot right now. It is already time for me to go into a deep slumber like a fairytale princess. I promise I shalt get on tomorrow and we shalt plot against Queen Ciria. I shalt do some research in few days of the realms of which Ciria doeth rule. If I do remember from the books, the Winterland Creatures may realize soon that if Queen Ciria is losing, they must join us in order to have rule and power. I shall send many of my witches of Ancient times to get into the realms and sneak around and create agreements with these creatures. I do pray tell that Queen Ciria doeth not see this message between us. Once thou hast read this, might thou erase it so as to ensure she does not see our plans to defeat her? [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that in order to defeat Ciria, we should just virtually slap her a bunch of times and then drown her and push her off mountains and buildings and planes and stuff a lot. We should also throw her into space. lol. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) What we need to do, is we need to get her in a spaceship. Then we fly the spaceship out into space. Then, in space, we tell her she needs to go check out the stars and stuff outside the ship. Then we tie her onto that rope thing and give her enough oxygen for a few hours. Then, finally, we cut the rope and she stays out there AND DIES VERY SOON BECAUSE OF NO OXYGEN BECAUSE IT RUNS OUT. Fun, fun. lol. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 03:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) We should. Get thou's people to make a beautiful spaceship with sparkles and stuff... Anyways, I must go into another slumber now. Au revoir. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 03:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC)